


Sixty-nine

by Smut_lover13



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: I'm back and ready to sin, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_lover13/pseuds/Smut_lover13
Summary: Earth woke up first, the sun slanting through the curtains and setting the dust in the air to flecks of glinting gold. He stretched, muscles aching pleasantly. Air was a warm, solid presence tucked up against his side, sleep-heavy and languid.





	Sixty-nine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back BITCHES   
> It's been so long! I meant to post this about 2 weeks ago but I just forgot but hey I'm back :D

Earth woke up first, the sun slanting through the curtains and setting the dust in the air to flecks of glinting gold. He stretched, muscles aching pleasantly. Air was a warm, solid presence tucked up against his side, sleep-heavy and languid.

Earth rolled his head on the pillow so he could look down at Air's face. That over-bitten mouth was loose, soft in repose, and Earth had to push down the urge to kiss the sleeping man awake. Air didn't need sleep to function, but he was too much of a hedonist not to indulge himself in it, especially when Earth was in the bed with him.

Air rolled over onto his back, one arm trailing off the mattress. A thought occurred to Earth, and he smiled to himself. It didn't take him long to get into position, straddling Air's strong body with a knee on either side of Air's head and his mouth hovering over his soft cock.

 _Thank_ _Satan_ _we sleep naked_ , he thought, amused.

He knew the exact second Air woke up, his sturdy body tensing as he drew in a deep breath. Earth didn't give him time to react further, closing his lips over the tip of Air's cock and sucking it into his mouth.

Air's large hands came up to cradle Earth's ribs, sliding along his sides and making him shiver. God, Earth loved Air's hands so much. They were strong and clever, and they knew their way around Earth's body in intimate detail. Earth twitched as Air's finger slid across an old scar, smiling around his rapidly hardening mouthful.

Air's cock was silk over steel, the skin soft and delicate and the tip leaking salty, bitter pre-come onto Earth's tongue. Earth sucked harder, swallowing him down, and Air whimpered, fingers biting into his sides.

Then he was pushing upward, slightly raising Earth's body off him, and Earth obligingly hunched his back, rolling his hips under him so that Air could get him into his mouth.

The strong height difference meant they'd never tried this before, but Earth was rapidly deciding that a little bit of contorting was absolutely worth it to have Air's skilled, wet heat around his shaft as he returned the favor.

The room was silent except for their heavy breathing, and Earth pulled Air's legs apart a little farther so he could slide his arms underneath the male's thighs and hold him still.

Air bucked beneath him as Earth hit a good rhythm, throat tightening convulsively around Air's cock, and he groaned. He could feel the heat coiling at the base of his spine, his thighs trembling, and then there was a slick finger probing his entrance, sliding in without warning, and Earth stiffened, nerve endings firing as he came in desperate throbs down Air's throat.

Air pulled his finger out and followed a handful of heartbeats later, hips jerking, mouth still tight and wet on the head of Earth's cock, and Earth swallowed it all, his arms bracing Air's legs and keeping him still.

Finally, Air collapsed back against the bed, boneless and limp. Earth pulled off with an obscene pop and swung his leg over so he could settle next to Air's much larger form.

Earth pulled Air close, tucking him in under his arm and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Air's arm snaked around Earth's waist and they fell asleep again that way, sunlight turning the air to gold around them.


End file.
